


Blanket Fort

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling, Domestic, Fluff, Grumpy Dean, Multi, Pie, blanket fort, planning christmas, pranking Dean, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Sam, Jinxy and Castiel are starting to find the right Christmas spirit. Dean is not so happy about it





	

Dean hated Christmas. This weeks before the holy fest were the most terrible time of the year.  
It was fucking cold outside, the first snow had fallen and the whole landscape was painted in pale ghostly shadows.  
The people were happy, but he knew that they were wearing masks. It was an unspoken law, that anyone had to care at Christmas. The fake smiles, the fake gracious happiness. The fake families. This was disgusting and ridiculous.  
As long as he remembered, he had never have a proper, silent Christmas. Mostly, he was sitting in a motel room, babysitting his baby brother, while their father was hunting. Sometimes they had a tree, a small bunch of green, decorated with what they could find. There weren’t selfmade cookies, Christmas carols and gifts.  
Christmas was a fucking lie.  
It has been like this in the past and it was now. He tried to ignore everything connected with the holy days, and he knew Sam was okay with that.  
If he would have known, that this year would made a turn to his opinion, he might had left the country and hide himself on a warm cozy island, till it was all over. But he could not. Demons weren’t sleeping during advent season.  
And after that vampire hunt and the night they stayed in that freaking motel with Christmas all around, he realized their new huntress had a soft spot for all kinds of Christmas stuff.  
They had picked up Rebecca - or Jinxy as she was called - eight months ago.  
A young and trained huntress with a big knowledge and an uncomplicated lifestyle. She was born into a family of hunters, who had immigrated long a go from Ireland to the US. Jinxy was like a baby-sister to him and to Sam and during the last eight months they became very close friends. If he had known earlier… 

Jinxy was sitting on her bed surrounded by colorful twinkling paper. Less than four weeks to Christmas and the bunker wasn’t decorated. He hadn’t bought a tree yet, but she was already cutting out stars to hang upon the Christmas tree and the bunkerwalls. Sam was doing research as always and Dean had left the building as fast as he could, when he saw the box with scissors, glue and metalized film.  
The only one staying with her was Cas. The former angel had settled himself next to her and was very keen on wrinkle up stars.  
“I still find it very confusing”, he said after a while, putting his work of art into a box.  
“What do you mean, Cas?”  
“Christmas. I have read it in a magazine. On the one hand, you are celebrating the birth of Jesus Christ. A very gracious and holy moment. You pray for honesty, time, happiness and salvation. And…on the other hand, you having a party, consuming presents.”  
He sighed, while grabbing a book which lay around, describing some Christmas rituals.  
“Yeah. Sometimes humans could be very complicated, huh? It is still the sense of Christmas to calm down, think about the year, about your sins. But as always, there are people, who think about making money. But I don’t care. I like the traditional way of celebrating as my family does. We have gifts for each other, but most of the time we sing carols, cooking turkey, baking cookies and the whole bunch of old fashioned things you could do on Christmas.”  
She smiled and threw her last star into the box. Then she stretched out on the bed, wiggling with her sleepy toes.  
“Am I right to assume Dean don’t like the idea of Christmas”, Cas asked, starting to clean up the bricolage.  
“Dean is a grumpy cat sometimes. He never had a proper Christmas and so he didn’t want a proper Christmas. It is sad what happened, when they were children.”  
She shrugged her shoulders and raised up to help Cas. But he shook his head, showing her, that she could stay there.  
“This is my first Christmas”, he admitted after a while, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I am a little bit excited about that. As an angel we didn’t celebrate Christmas as you did. It was a tribute to the Lords son. But this here…”  
He smiled like a child and Jinxy believed to recognize some Christmas magic flashing in his eyes.  
“I…would be really happy, if you teach me how to celebrate Christmas like you…. Uhm…. we humans do.”  
Jinxy sat up and scooted next to Cas, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
“I really would love to teach you that… so I have an ally here.”  
Cas looked ready and prepared to start right from that moment he heard Jinxy agree. So the Red-haired stood up, moving around in her room and thought about where to start. The light snow outside had paced up to a real storm, howling around the thick bunker walls. Going out, entering the stores and their Christmas section wasn’t the best idea. Dean still was out with Baby and Cas - as a human - couldn’t transport them to Walmart and her own car needed some new oil.  
“Well, the first thing we need to do is getting into the right mood. Something cozy and warm, joyful and peaceful. Familiar of course.”  
She looked at Cas hoping to get an answer. But he was still sitting there quietly but smiling like someone going on an adventure he had always been longing for.  
“What do you find cozy and warm, Castiel?”  
“I… like my bed… it's warm and cuddly and I think hot chocolate with marshmallows is warm, too. Not cozy, but warm. Is this what you think about, Rebecca?”  
Sometimes, naive-mannered Cas had the best ideas. With a relieved smile she sat onto his lap, poking his nose.  
“That’s what I think about. God, you are learning fast. 100 Points.”  
“Points?”  
“It’s a school term. If you have done something right, the teacher gives you points. Like you get points when you score at football.”, she explained, resting an arm on Cas shoulder in a lazy manner. 

“Jinxy, do you have…. ow am I interrupting any intimacies?”  
Sam appeared in the door, a book in his hands, looking amused and irritated as well, as he saw Cas sitting on Jinxy's bed, with her on his lap.  
“No, we just try to find out, how we get Christmas into this house here. You know, we have the Grinch in our friendship list.”  
“And Christmas means sitting on top of an angel?”  
Sam had, as Dean had as well, a weakness for pranking and teasing the Red-haired.  
“You know that I love cuddling and being close to people I like…”, she smiled, getting up, pacing through the room and jumping into Sam’s arms. The book fell down as he tried to catch her without falling back onto his ass.  
“You are really a jinx.”  
Sam smiled and let her down, till her foot came to rest onto the floor.  
“I know. Dean told me often enough that I am a jinx, a curse, a pain in the ass…. and and and. So, will you help us?”  
She looked up to the taller man, putting her puppy lookalike onto his face. Sam thought about it, then smiled broadly.  
“You know, I do everything what drives my brother crazy. So, where do we start?"

Dean was shaking like a leaf, when he entered the bunker. His fingers were numb and his feet felt like ice. He had to go out, had to get his head clean. And the best way was driving with Baby around, just sitting in the car and thinking about nothing.  
Baby was his house of tranquility. His place to be. But the Impala wasn’t the right car, when a snowstorm hit the road. The heating wasn’t working probably and he was sliding on the road like an ice skater onto a frozen lake. He was looking forward to sit on the sofa, drink a beer, watching one of the old movies he loved and maybe he would find something tasty to eat. A thrill of anticipation flooded him, while he thought about his evening plans. His jacket flew onto a chair and his boots stranded next to the cupboard.  
“Ahh, yes…”, he moaned, falling back onto the leather sofa, grabbing the blanket which laid…. he looked around. The blanket was missing, the pillows as well. Did Jinxy put it into the washing machine?  
“Jiiiinxy”, he yelled. Seconds later a red head looked around the corner of the door frame, smiling brightly.  
“Owww, the lost boy is back again”, she smiled, passing the sofa and heading to the kitchen.  
“It is cold, I am freezing… so where is my blanket?”  
“In use in Castiel’s room. Go and get it?”  
Jinxy took cups out of the cupboard and a pot, then she spun around and grabbed things out of the fridge.  
“Cas’ room? What the hell”, he grumped, getting himself up. Why the hell did he need the blanket? He had his own warm one, which he could use. He walked across the hallway, stepping down the few stairs to Cas’ room and entered without knocking.  
“Cas’ I need…. what the fuck is this?”  
He petrified and his eyes were glued onto a massive something build out of blankets, towels, sheets and pillows. It looked like a mess of linen. And out of the middle of that mess two voices were raising up.  
“We have to get it knot…. ahh that’s cool”  
“Sam I appreciate, if you would move…”  
Someone was giggling. Then he saw a messy haired head between the sheets. Cas looked up, his hair spiked to all sites, wrinkling his nose and smiling so brightly that his eyes were surrounded by laughter lines.  
“Dean, wanna help us? We are celebrating coziness.”  
The elder Winchester starred with open eyes down to the former angel. This was Kindergarten…this was some kind of awkward. A second head appeared, long hair patted on his face.  
“Oh my big brother…come in and join us.”  
Sam was leaving the building of sheets and linen, just to crawl to a place next to Castiel’s bed, where a bundle of holiday lights rested on the floor. He looked up and the jaw dropped face of his brother made him laugh. He fell back against Cas’ bed, holding his belly and shaking with fists of laughter.  
“This is ridiculous”, Dean murmured, his eyebrows furred. Then he turned around, leaving this childish scenario. He thought about moving back to the sofa, but decided just to take a shower and to bury himself in his bed. The laughter of his brother was echoing through the whole bunker. It was kind of nice to see him smiling and laughing like that, after these hard times they moved through. But he would be more happy, if the reason would be a nice girlfriend or an own family and not a blanket fort build up with a fallen angel. Still irritated about that behavior, he entered the bathroom they were sharing and the first thing he saw: The shower curtain was missing.  
“This is a joke…they just want to frazzle me out.”  
What a fucking day. He sat down on the closed toilet digging his head into his hands, rubbing his temples thoroughly. He still felt tired, frozen and hungry. The only thing he wanted was a silent, boring evening in a warm house. He thought about heading back to Baby just to drive into town, finding a cheap motel. But trying this he would stuck somewhere.

Dean got up and moved slowly to the kitchen, hoping to find some ingredients for a pbj or a burger.  
He had not even crossed the hallway, when he got aware of a sweet and spicy smell. Just a hint was floating through the air, tickling his nose. His mouth was watering and his stomach growled as if that scent showed him how hungry he was. This was…cinnamon… apples… dough and maybe a bit of raisins.  
This was… pie!!! A warm, fresh pie.  
Might this day find a pleasing end? He nearly ran along the hallway, following this scent, which make him happy. And there she stood. Jinxy was holding a big tray. Cups of hot creamy chocolate and a glorious big crusty apple pie.  
“Hey, Dean,” she smiled, carrying the tray and passing him without a further look.  
“Is that pie?”  
“No, this is green salad… of course it is pie. Apple-nut-pie!”  
She smiled, holding the tray under his nose to let him smell and moved on.  
“But… hey… Jinxy. Jinxy…sweetheart…”  
“If you want to have a slice, you know where to find us. Christmas-Grinch doesn't get any pie.”  
She moved on and Dean saw his pie disappearing.  
“Jinxy, you are mean”; he murmured, turning around and moving to the kitchen.  
“This is really delicious”, Cas munched, licking the apple juice of the pie from his fingers. He had snuggled up into one corner of the fort, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, the cup with hot chocolate stuck between his legs. Jinxy was amused by his bright puerile smile. Like a child who discovered the shades of the world.  
“Yeah… Jinxy is our kitchen witch…”, Sam giggled, while grabbing another slice of pie out of the bowl.  
“Kitchen witch… say that three times when you are drunk and I am cleaning the bathroom for one week.”  
“Deal.” Sam and Jinxy were giving high five.  
“Psst.” Cas raised his finger to his mouth and his gaze wandered into the direction of the door. Steps appeared from the hallway, coming nearer to the room.  
“Hide, the Grinch is coming”, Jinxy cried, snuggling next to Sam with a foolish smile.  
They heard the door opened, the sheets were rustling and a head with fuzzy blond hair appeared in the entrance. Green puppy eyes looking around, locating the pie.  
“Yeah, some pie left”, he smiled, crawling into the blanket fort and sat down next to Cas.  
“Welcome to the kindergarten”; Sam smirked, handling a plate over to his elder brother. Dean wanted to take the pie, nearly starving, but Jinxy was first and pulled it away.  
“Jinxy…”, Dean looked up, disappointed and sad.  
“Are you well-behaved?”  
“Yes… well-behaved and house trained.”  
“You really love to torture him, huh?”; Sam remarked, amused about the look on Dean’s face.  
His eyes were glued on the bowl in Jinxy’s hands, the corners of his mouth twitching.  
“Yeah, I love… but…” she handled the bowl over to the elder Winchester and he started to eat the pie with delight right out of the bowl.  
“He is such a pig.” Jinxy made herself comfortable against Sam.

He didn’t know how late it was and even locating was difficult. The only thing he knew was, feeling surrounded by a warm and peaceful coziness. He was wrapped into a blanket like a cocoon, laying comfortable on a bunch of pillows. It seemed he had fallen asleep in the wonderland of sheets, linen and apple pie. And it felt good, warm and right. The smell of pie still hang in the air, the light of the holiday candles was dimmed and twinkled between the layers of fabric.  
From somewhere opposite to him, a light snoring echoed to him. He opened his eyes and what he saw made his heart jump a bit. Sam and Jinxy spooning. The younger Winchester had wrapped his arm around the waist of the huntress, holding her close. His face was buried into her red silky hair. They were sleeping peaceful.  
Slowly he sat up, realizing that his head had rested on Cas lap. The Dark-haired had snuggled himself into the blanket, which Dean identified as his one. A shade of a smile covered the features, made him look fragile.  
Dean wanted to crawl out of this safe place, but a hand on his one hold him back. He looked up and saw straight into the amber eyes of Jinxy.  
“You don’t have to go, Dean. Isn’t this what you are searching for?”


End file.
